rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Mossflower
You will find me at Noonvale, On the side of a hill, When the summer is peaceful and high, There where streamlets meander the valley is still, 'Neath the blue of a calm cloudless sky. Look for me at dawn, When the earth is asleep, Till each dew drop is kissed by the day, 'Neath the rowan and alder a vigil I'll keep, Every moment that you are away. The earth gently turns as the seasons change slowly, All of the flowers and leaves born to wane, Hear my song over the lea, like the wind soft and lowly, And come back to Noonvale again. ~ Ballad of Noonvale History Mossflower is home to the many dwarves, trolls, and other critters of Hinterland's northeastern region. Mossflower is set high into the mountains bordering the plaguelands, its large trees and rocky interior isolating it and making it a peaceful and calm region. Mossflower's high, rolling hills give off a serene sense of bewilderment, the many plots of land like a turning sea whose waves have just begun to gain lift into the air. Mosflower's collection of caverns and clefts turn the rocky region into a vast network of tunnels leading in and out of Mossflower. Parts of Mossflower are connected to a canyon where the dwarves of Noonvale have settled, whereas the woods have become a place for animals and hermits. With but one glance a feel of calamity breathes into those who enter Mossflower, a sense of relief shaking off any worries or fears. However, with the arrival of the forest trolls, Mossflower's woods have become all but peaceful and safe for travelers and its dwarven inhabitants. Maraduding warbands of trolls plague the region, looting and burning whatever they may find. Bounties have tripled as the heads of the warbands' leaders are well sought out for, making it a prime location for adventurers and bounty hunters to find work. Rumors of an ancient relic, deep within the glens of Mossflower, whose power is fabled to be passed down from the titans and its children (the Earthen) scrambles dwarven explorers from the west and south of Khaz Modan to retrieve the long lost treasure. Though said to be powerful, the dwarves of Noonvale cringe to hear anything said about the relic. Nicknamed "Dwyar'cyfail", or "Star's Heart", the relic is said to be cursed, the dwarves of Noonvale blaming the Explorers' League as the cause of the troll's invasion of Mossflower due to them seeking out the artifact. "Star's Heart" remains well hidden, however denizens of the area consider it nothing more than folk lore and a legend despite the grave superstition of the Noonvale dwarves. Geography Coast Mossflower is a woodland surrounding a dense canyon with deep underbrush. There is no road in or out of Mossflower, but instead a winding path leading from the coast into its heartland. Hugging the Hinterland's coast, Mossflower lies in the northeastern region deep within the hills of the Hinterlands. It is common to use a boat to reach Mossflower, then take the passage from the cliffs into the wooded zone. Rolling hills outline the region as far as the eye can see, along with the distant mountains which landblock Mossflower from the rest of the land. Bordering Mossflower's territory, the soil becomes more rugged and hard, the sun openly glaring down at the earth. Mossflower's trees trace the land and provide little shade for what little underbrush resides below, making the dirt cracking from exposure and intense heat. Patches of thicket with thriving plants are a rare sight in Mossflower's borders, however it becomes less uncommon as you delve deeper into the land. Heartland Reaching Mossflower's heartland trees soar high to pierce the skies, while the earth is healthy and vibrant with only pockets of dead bushes and dust. Noonvale lies to the north, troll encampments to the south, and dwarven explorer tents to the west. Mossflower is amidst rolling hills, outlined by giant mountains and trees tracing its interior with few rivers running down from the peaks to create streams hailing near its surface. The northen region of Mossflower becomes more flat, rising in level to create a sturdy yet fertile land where mountain's snow drips down to create a current to wash the earth and give life to its denizens. To the west, the land sinks to form a valley lined by ridges and slopes, causing a sudden shift in land elevation. To the south, trolls have scaled the mountains and have marked routes through the peaks, settling camps and claiming territory. The region of Mossflower has been slowly cut up into provinces, a misfortune which has been evaded until now. Outskirts of Mossflower The outskirts of Mossflower are a cold, frigid place. Caves dot the mountain chains bordering the region, along with tunnels leading in and out of the Hinterlands. It is rumored that ogres have settled in the region, along with kobolds who have created a network of tunnels in and out of Mossflower. The head of O'grash the Mean, an ogre warlord who has been terrorizing the mountain passes and killing anyone who'd dare cross into his territory, is wanted and will be paid for in silver if brought back to Noonvale. Wildlife Mossflower is filled with a wide range of vegetation, some that are unique to the region and cannot be found elsewhere in the Hinterlands. Herbalists frequent the rich woods of Mossflower for its many herbs, creating remedies from the plants and powerful elixirs. Stranglekelp is the most common shrub to be found in Mossflower along with Liferoot, Fadeleaf, Goldthorn, Khadgar’s Whisker, Purple Lotus, Sungrass , Ghost Mushroom, and Golden Sansam. Mossflower's vast underbrush has made it a thriving ecosystem, drawing in creatures and animals seeking a safe and healthy home. Wild Creatures Mossflower has become a home for more than the Noonvale dwarves and forest trolls of the Hinterlands. *Gryphons *Moonkin *Ogres *Kobolds *Wendigos *Wolves Beware of "Old Yowie"! Deep within the winding mountain paths and peaks of Mossflower lies the rumored Wendigo nicknamed "Old Yowie". Mothers have used the legend of Old Yowie to scare their young ones from doing bad, warning them that the cunning and terrifying beast would swoop down from the mountaintops and carry them away at the dead of night. Yet, Old Yowie is more than a mere mother's folktale, sightings of the gigantean yeti circulates throughout Mossflower as an able warning that something indeed lies in the cold of Mossflower's peaks. Caravans and travelers alike have gone missing, their whereabouts unknown and mysterious. Toothless vagabonds forewarn adventurers from delving too deep into the wendigo's territory, lest they seek the frigid and painful clutches of a horrid end. Many have set in search of the beast, however, there have been no reported survivors for such an endeavour. Stories change as time goes by, and legend states that Yowie is the 'Judgement of the Mountains' and can call forth blizzards that tear at flesh, and a gaze that can strike insanity into the weak-willed. Though such rumours are highly unlikely, none have dared to challenge and investigate the tales of storytellers and townsfolk, deciding such a matter is better left unsaid. Noonvale Home of the Noonvale dwarves, a sect of Wildhammer dwarves who broke away and founded their own home in the isolated region of Mossflower. These dwarves excel in gryphon riding, blacksmithing, and combat. They are famous for their hammers which are forged deep within gryphon aviaries, marked with runes and spiritual texts. The dwarves of Noonvale have found deep interest in the arts of the Arcane and druidism, some of them becoming the finest druids and sorcerors Azeroth will never see. Legends of elves who have brought with them to Noonvale the secrets of Arcane and druidism dipict the foreigners teaching the dwarves their ways. They would soon master them themselves, surpassing their mentors in time. Noonvale lies snuggly between two ridges deep within Mossflower's northern clefts. The dwarves have digged their homes into the earth and ontop of it, forming a small town. The homes are made with brick and stone quarried out from the sides of the clefts They use whatever building materials they may find, constructing homes, markets, and a town hall with whatever lies about. Noonvale is led by a chosen leader and governed by a council of elders. The elders are but figureheads as the chosen leader recieves the most respect and authority due to his immense wit and strength. The dwarves of Noonvale value honor, but at the same time know when to sheath their sword. They adore strength and charisma as much as they do intelligence and dexterity. The dwarves of Noonvale know how to pick their battles, making them infamous for never backing down from a fight they've begun. The Explorers' League and Star's Heart The Explorerer's League has recently set up camp in Mossflower's western region, motivated by rumors of a mysterious artifact whose power is unfathomable. They reside in a corner of one of the many valleys and ridges of Mossflower, settling down and creating dig sites to excavate lost treasures. Their dig sites can be found littering western Mossflower, some active while some abandoned. Also, explorer league campsites have become easy targets for warbands and bandits. Trolls have become a looming threat to the expedition, causing the explorers to hire mercenaries as body guards in order to protect their camps and workers. Ruins of dig sites have become a common sight, flames rising high above Mossflower for all to see. Scared and filled with superstition, the dwarves of Noonvale resent the presence of the foreigners, claiming they trespass on sacred land while seeking out a relic which does not belong to them. Waving off the warnings as harmless myths and fiction, the explorers continue to dig in search of "Star's Heart". Ancient Relic Dwyar'cyfail, or Star's Heart, is an ancient relic that is said to be forged by the titan Khaz'goroth himself. Its purpose is unknown, but it is rumored to be a powerful weapon which is enscripted with runic texts, telling unknown truths of the universe. Legend states that Dwyar'cyfail was placed in a shrine far off from where a great tree would rise, in a land that would drift towards the east and would give birth to a doorway connecting worlds. Stone guardians, shaped by Khaz'goroth himself, were made to safekeep the artifact, preventing it from falling into the hands of those who'd use it for their own benefit and evil. Ogre Activity The mountains have always been a dangerous and outlandish place, even for the sturdy Noonvale dwarves and bloodthirsty forest trolls who have frequented the mountain passes many times. Mossflower's peaks have become a frigid and cold home to the most mysterious of creatures, including the fabled wendigos and earthly kobolds. Yet, a new people have claimed Mossflower's snowy peaks, ogres. Rumors of an ogre warband, led by wicked warlocks and brutish warlords, have terrorized the denizens of Noonvale for years. The bravest of dwarves have again and again tested their bravery by pledging to rid Mossflower of the taint of such hideous and villainous creatures, yet to no avail. Mossflower's mountains remain secluded and unhindered by both dwarven and ogre aspirations, though sightings of a village set high in the peaks have stirred the passions of heroes and champions alike, the tempered animosity growing. The Ogres, known as the Ashenspire Tribe, have been rarely spotted outside their territory. Trolls and dwarves both fight viciously and daily for control of Mossflower's lands, which would cause even further chaos and disorder if a third faction would to appear landing claim on contested territory. Notes *"Rose of Noonvale" song is not mine *Credits to the genius Brain Jacques (RIP) *Mossflower and Noonvale will never be the same without ya Gallery WoWScrnShot_092113_124207.jpg WoWScrnShot_092113_124327.jpg WoWScrnShot_092113_124437.jpg WoWScrnShot_092113_124455.jpg WoWScrnShot_092113_124658.jpg WoWScrnShot_092113_124837.jpg WoWScrnShot_092113_124837.jpg WoWScrnShot_092113_124944.jpg WoWScrnShot_092113_125144.jpg WoWScrnShot_092113_125919.jpg WoWScrnShot_092113_125919.jpg WoWScrnShot_092113_130052.jpg WoWScrnShot_092113_130118.jpg WoWScrnShot_092113_130155.jpg WoWScrnShot_092113_130305.jpg Category:Zone Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Mossflower Category:Azeroth Category:Northeron